Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance
by NightWolfZilvia
Summary: Things are going peacefully at home in Nome, until one night when Dingo finds his sister Saba, things have changed, and not in a good way...
1. Chapter I

April 15, 1926

Nome, Alaska

07:15 a.m.

"Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance"

Chapter I: "Puppies?!"

It was a warm spring morning in Nome, everything was peaceful and quiet. Dingo woke up early to go check on his mate Ember at his dad's boat, "*yawn* what a quiet and peaceful morning, I wonder how Ember is doing? She said she was _due_ in the next few days, I wonder how our pups will look?" Dingo got up, got a drink of water, and set off to his dad's boat where he would check on Ember.

Dingo was on his way to his father's house when he ran into Yukon on the way, "Dingo? Oh hey bro! Dad told me about Ember, congratulations dude!"

"Thanks Yuke, you want to come with me? I have to go check on her, she's due in the next few days and-."

"Hold up hold up! Did you say that she's due? Due as in, she's giving birth soon?"

"Yup, I'm as excited as you to see them. She actually wanted to meet you and Kodi. She has always wanted to be in a race, but people despise her because of her heritage. But, she's a lot happier now that she is with me, she didn't even have a proper home until now. Mom said that we could live in the shed at her house so we won't have to stay at dad's house."

"Wow, it sounds like you two are a great couple. I'd love to meet her, Kodi's out running the mail right now; she won't get to meet him until tomorrow. But, anyways let's go."

Both Yukon and Dingo headed for their father's ship to check on Ember, but little did they know they had a surprise in store for them when they arrived.

Balto was outside pacing left and right, "Dingo should be here by now! I don't think Ember can make it much longer until she gives birth!"

Both Yukon and Dingo arrived at the ship when they saw their father pacing in front of the ramp, "Dad! How's Ember? Is she alright?"

"Dingo! You made it just in time! She's about to give birth, come on, hurry!"

Yukon and Dingo looked at each other, "GIVING BIRTH?!" they both shouted and ran into the boat where they saw Ember, "Ember! Are you okay? Come on, deep breaths, deep breaths."

Ember started to howl in pain, "Dingo! It hurts, I'm not going to make it! Dingo!"

"You'll be fine, come on! Just keep breathing, keep breathing. Yeah, that's it, come on, deep breaths." Dingo tried to comfort her as best as he could.

"Here they come! Hold my paw Dingo!" Ember shouted as she slowly gave birth to four beautiful puppies.

"Oh Ember, they're so beautiful, just like you." Dingo watched his new family members, but discovered that there were three red puppies and one sandy puppy. "Even though only one looks like you, they all have your big heart. They'll grow up to be great puppies."

"Oh Dingo, I love you Dingo." Ember said nuzzling her mate with a big smile on her face

Balto walked in with Yukon, "So that means that I'm a grandpa now, huh? Yuke, guess what that means for you."

"I'm an Uncle, come here Dingo." Yukon gave Dingo a fist bump and a bro-hug. "I'm happy for you bro, just wait 'til Kodi sees this!"

"Oh, Ember. This is my brother Yukon, Kodi is out delivering the mail right now. You won't get to meet him until tomorrow, sorry Ember."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yukon, I'm happy to be a part of this family now."

"Guess who the cat dragged in?" Kodi entered the room

"Kodi! Hey bro, what happened? I thought you were delivering the mail?" Dingo said giving his brother a fist bump.

"I figured I'd take the day off for this special occasion, congrats bro! You must be Ember?" Kodi said, shaking her paw.

"You must be Kodi then? It's a pleasure to meet you Kodi!"

"Well Ember, you've met just about the entire family. You for sure won't get to meet Aleu, she ran off not too long ago. Saba is somewhere, you'll meet her eventually. As for my mom why don-."

"What family would be complete without a grandma?" Jenna entered the room. "Congratulations Dingo, I'm proud of you. You must be Ember, I'm Dingo's mom. Just call me Jenna."

"Hi Mrs. Jenna, your son is an amazing dog. He took care of me when I needed it most and he's been very kind to me, I am very grateful to have him as my mate."

"I'm glad to hear that Mrs. Ember. We'll leave you two alone so you can figure out these four beautiful pups' names."

Jenna and the rest left while Dingo and Ember figured out the pups' names, "Why don't we name the one who looks like you first?" Dingo suggested.

"Hmm, well let's see. How about Nikita? It means little one, and by the looks of it she's the runt."

"Sounds great, I think we should name the girl with the white muzzle and ears Amber." Dingo suggested

"It's beautiful Dingo. What about the other two? They're both boys, why don't you name one and I'll name the other?"

"Alright, what about Kazu? It's unique and is supposed to mean peace."

"It sounds great! So we've got Amber, Kazu, Nikita, and how about Zodiac?"

"Zodiac? Isn't that supposed to have something to do with the stars at night? It's a cool name, I think that should be his name. Good choice Ember. Let's take a mid-morning nap with the pups."

"Good idea, I'm exhausted. Goodnight Dingo, if you wake up before me then you can wake me up too."

Ember, Dingo, and the pups all go to sleep. But, little does Dingo know, something devastating may happen tonight

 _ **To be continued…..**_

 _ **Alright guys! This is not the end of Part II yet, so don't worry. We still have a few chapters left to go! The next chapter will be up tomorrow around 9:15 Pacific Time (Just in case some of you don't live in the same time zone as I do.) There will for sure be 7 chapters, maybe 8 or 9. The next few series' that I have planned will be long ones for sure! If you like Balto fanfictions be sure to go check out KodiWolf321 and his story called "Purpose" It is a really good story and I have enjoyed reading it, so be sure to go check him out! Over-and-out**_ __


	2. Chapter II

April 15, 1927

Location: Unknown

?:?

"Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance"

Chapter II: "Every Dream Has Its Meaning."

Dingo woke up to find himself running from something, but he didn't know what it was, "Wait, why am I running? Where even am I, this doesn't look like Nome?" Dingo looked behind him to see a wolf-like creature chasing him, "Oh crap! Why is a wolf chasing me? He's gaining on me!" The wolf did a prey-dive, but just before he hit, Dingo woke up, "No! Oh, I'm only dreaming. I've never had a dream like that before, where did they come from all of a sudden? Eh, I'll just forget it."

Ember woke up and saw Dingo next to her, "Oh, good morning Dingo. What's wrong hun? You're never like this, did you have a nightmare?"

Dingo looked surprised that she knew what happened, "Yeah, but how did you know? Did you have a nightmare too?"

"No, it's just the look on your face, you look as though you've seen a ghost, what happened?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm fine, really, you wouldn't understand if I told you anyways."

"Dingo, I'm your mate, you can tell me anything you want, whatever it is, and I can help you. Stella always told me something that she wanted me to remember, "Dreams always mean something, no dream is pointless if it scares you senseless."

"Thank you Ember, just promise me you won't laugh?"

"I promise, I will never laugh at you. The only laughing that you'll hear from me is laughing with you, not at you."

"Okay, here goes. I was being chased by a wolf through a really cold forest, colder than it is here in the winter, he did a prey dive on me, but I woke up before anything happened."

"Wow, that does seem scary. It has to mean something if it woke you up like it did then it must have some meaning behind it."

"Yeah, but what does a wolf chasing me mean? The only wolves I've met are you, my dad, and my brothers and sisters." Dingo looked around and saw that the pups were getting up.

"They look like they had a nice nap, come on Dingo. Why don't we go to the local park where they can sniff around and play while we talk about this?" Ember suggested

"Yeah, they are probably full of energy. I'd like to stretch my legs a little anyways." Dingo got up and saw a crazy bird flying towards the boat. "Who is tha-." Dingo was cut off when the crazy goose crashed into the pile of trash in the corner of the boat.

"Hey! Get away from this boat you bunch of hobos! I swear, I come all the way back from a journey with Balto and what do I find? Two dogs housing their family here?" The crazy goose with a strong Russian accent grabbed his broom and walked towards Dingo and Ember.

"Wait, you look familiar. Uncle Boris? I knew I recognized that crazy Russian accent from somewhere!" Dingo walked over to his Uncle who he hadn't seen in about a year since he was taken in by Billy.

"How do you know me? I never seen you before in my life!" The crazy snow goose asked

"It's me, Dingo. One of Balto's sons? Kodi, Yukon, Aleu, and Saba's brother?"

"Dingo? Oh, you were one of the first to get adopted! I remember you, you liked to chew on my wings you know." Boris looked at his wing from all the scars he still had from when Dingo was a pup.

"Haha, I guess I really liked you then huh Uncle Boris? So, how have you been? I haven't seen you since the day I was put up for adoption?" Dingo asked

"Well, I have been good, very good. Except now your father is on another crazy trip to find Aleu. She ran away from home yesterday and hasn't returned yet, so your father went out looking for her." Boris explained

"Aleu ran away?! I have to go help dad find her, whi-." Dingo was cut off by Boris waving his finger in a "no-no" way.

"No Dingo, this is a trip for him and Aleu alone. Your mother tried to do the same, but I stopped her for same reason. Besides, you have mate and pups to take care of right now. Speaking of mate and pups, who is the lucky girl who chose to be mate for you?"

"Well, Ember is my mate first of all." Ember walked over to where Boris and Dingo were standing

"Hello, I'm Ember, nice to meet you Mr. Boris." Ember put her paw in his wing and shook it.

"It is pleasure to meet you Mrs. Ember, please call me Boris. Who are the lovely pups that sit beside you?" Boris looked at the four pups.

Dingo walked over to the pups, "Well, the one that looks like Ember is named Nikita which means little one, the girl with white ears and a white muzzle is named Luna, the boy with the red muzzle and white ears is named Kazu which means peace, and the last one is named Zodiac."

"Such beautiful names for such beautiful puppies, why don't we go to park where I can watch and play with them?" Boris suggested

"See, that's what we were going to do before you came along." Ember said.

"I see, well what are we waiting for? Let us go to park!" Boris started walking towards the edge of the boat. Dingo and Ember carried the pups and walked down the ramp and finally headed off to the local park where Boris, Dingo, and Ember could talk.

 _ **Ending comment in the next Chapter :) Just keep reading…..**_


	3. Chapter III

April 15, 1927

Nome Family Park

02:45 p.m.

"Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance."

 _ **Chapter 3: "Dreams of a Wolf, Unsolved."**_

Dingo, Boris, and Ember arrived at the Park where they let Boris watch the pups. Ember spoke up, "So, about the dream you had. We need to think, what could have triggered such an unusual dream that just came out of nowhere."

Dingo tried to think but to no avail, "Hmm, Dad mentioned something about him having dreams about a _raven,_ but what could that have to do with anything?"

Ember quickly thought of something, "That's it! If your dad mentioned something about a raven in the same exact scenario, it obviously has something to do with the dream you had!"

Dingo was surprised but also somewhat confused, "Maybe we should ask him? Wait, I forgot he went looking for Aleu. Maybe Boris can help us?" Dingo looked over at the pups and Boris, "Nope, he seems pretty occupied with the pups right now." Dingo wanted to get this solved as soon as he could, he had a bad feeling about something that he couldn't take off his mind.

Ember couldn't think of anything either, she just dropped it, "We should probably wait until tomorrow when we can ask Boris or wait until Balto comes back. He's had the same experience, and he's a living legend in himself, he'll know what to do for sure."

Dingo shook his head in agreement, "Yeah, for now why don't we have some fun with the pups? Boris looks like his wings and legs have had it for the day."

"Heh, agreed. Let's go enjoy an afternoon with our pups." Ember and Dingo walked over to where Boris and the pups were and started to watch them play.

Boris was trying to escape from the pups, but got tackled every time he tried to run, "Come on, stop what you are doing! Ouch! Hey, that's my foot!"

"Alright, Uncle Boris isn't a punching bag. Come on your four, let's go to the beach where you pups can play in the shore." Three of the pups ran off towards Ember while Nikita stayed behind to rough-house with Boris, "Hey come on, take it easy there tiger." Dingo pulled Nikita off Boris' chest and set her down with the rest of the pups.

"Well, the kiddos are taking from you and Ember I see. Nikita takes more after you than Ember, other than fur of course." Boris said, looking at Nikita and the rest of the pups.

"I dunno Boris, Ember has more Wolf heritage than me, I'm only a quarter wolf, she's half." Dingo said with a smile of confidence, "Which means that overall they are basically in between 45 and 50 percent wolf. One of the only major things I passed down is my red and white fur."

"Point proven, so they have more of a wolf heritage than you, and your brothers and sisters."

Dingo watched as Ember and the pups headed off for the beach, "Come on Boris, we'd better catch up to them. Do you want to ride on my back or fly?"

Boris knew the obvious answer, "I'll ride on back, I do not fly after all."

Dingo stopped in his tracks, "Wait, you don't fly? I thought geese could fly?"

Boris didn't want to give out his darkest secret, but had to let it out to Dingo, "I said I do not fly, I can fly but I just choose not to." Boris motioned for Dingo to lean over, "I hate heights, ever since I was child, I have never flown more than 20 feet off ground."

"Why didn't you just tell me from the get-go? I don't laugh at what people are afraid of unless it's something ridiculous."

"I thought you would make fun of me, thank you for not Dingo."

"Come on, we'll talk later, we need to catch up before they beat us there!"

With Boris on his back, Dingo ran as fast as he could to catch up with Ember and the pups when they finally arrived at the beach where his father's house was located.

April 15, 1927

Balto's Ship House: Beach

05:01 p.m.

"Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance."

Dingo arrived at the beach where he saw Ember and the pups already there playing around in the sand, he walked up to them, "Well, you guys beat me and Boris. Sorry, we got kind of sidetracked."

Ember smiled, "Hey, at least you made it. Did you talk to Boris about _it_ yet?"

"Did you talk to me about what Dingo? Is there something on mind that you want to talk with me about?" Boris asked, looking concerned

"Yeah, it's about this dream I had last night. See, I found myself running, but I didn't know where I was at the time. I turned around and saw a Wolf chasing me, he chased me for a good minute until he caught up and jumped on me and that's when I woke up."

Boris immediately knew what this was, "Dingo, I want you to get good sleep tonight, Balto had the same problem before he went off to look for Aleu and I think it may have something to do with that." Boris reminisced about all of the times he woke Balto up from dreaming what seemed like a similar scenario

Dingo had faith in Boris, "Alright, I'll tell you if anything else happens in the dream. That is, if I have it again anyways."

Dingo, Ember, Boris, and the pups stayed out for another half-hour, Dingo wondered if Ember wanted to get to know his mother a little better since they had only met for a few minutes, "Hey Ember, I know this is a little random, but you didn't really get to know my mother and Kodi very well, would you like to go see them while Boris watches the pups?"

"Actually, I was wondering when I'd get to meet them for real and see who they really are. I think we should bring the pups too, your mom should get to meet them properly too, right? Why don't we go and get Kodi and Dingo too? They didn't really get a proper introduction to the pups, I mean we didn't name them yet when they were there."

Dingo nodded and they brought the pups over to Jenna's house.

April 15, 1927

Jenna's House: Back Shed

06:12 p.m.

"Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance."

Jenna was sleeping when she was woken up by scratching at her door, "Now who could that be? Surely Balto can't be back already." Jenna opened the door to see Dingo, Ember, and their pups. "Oh, hey Dingo! Hello Mrs. Ember, and I can see you brought the puppies over too! Just this morning I saw them fresh born and now they have names and a fur coat, what are their names Dingo?"

"Good to see you again Jenna, let's see, the one that looks like me is named Nikita which means little one, the girl with the white ears and white muzzle is named Luna for the moon, the boy with the red muzzle and white ears is named Kazu for peace, and the last one is named Zodiac."

"What lovely names, good choice, both of you. Dingo, why don't you go get your brothers and we can all meet the pups and Ember here? They'd love to meet them for real this time. Besides, I want to talk with Ember for a little bit too."

"Alright, I was going to just go bring them individually, but that'll work too. I'll go find them, be back in a few!" Dingo left to go find his two brothers. He first heads to the Post Office, "Kodi should be at the Post Office getting ready for the mail delivery tomorrow, Yukon should be at his little hideout in the boiler room behind the carpenter's shed. Hopefully I'll make it in time." Dingo set off for the Post Office.

April 15, 1927

U.S. Mail Post Office: Dog Housing

06:44 p.m.

"Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance."

Kodi was getting ready for the mail when he heard someone call his name, "Huh? Is someone there?" Kodi saw Dingo enter the room, "Oh, hey Dingo! What's up? How are Ember and the pups doing?" Kodi seemed happy to see him again.

"Nothing much, they've been good. That's actually what I came here to see you about, do you want to come see them again before you leave for the mail? I'm going to find Yukon too."

"Oh for sure bro! I'd love to see them again, do they have names yet?" Kodi asked.

"Yup, we've got Luna, Nikita, Kazu, and Zodiac. They're all great pups, it was hilarious how they played with Uncle Boris. They did the same things we did to him when we were pups." Dingo said chuckling.

"Boris? Oh man, those were the days. Hah, we always chewed on his wings and feet when we were teething, he'd always take us swimming and to the park. Anyways, let's go find Yuke, I'm sure he'd be happy to come along!"

Kodi and Dingo left the Post Office, running into Mr. Simpson on the way out, "Hey Kodi, where ya going?" Mr. Simpson looked at Dingo, "Who is this, boy? He looks just like you, is he your brother?"

Kodi and Dingo jumped up on him and licked Mr. Simpson in the face.

"Haha, okay okay. Just be back here in time for the mail tomorrow Kodi." Mr. Simpson made some preparations for tomorrows mail run while Kodi and Dingo went to go find Yukon.

Kodi and Dingo were making their way through the main part of town when they saw another red husky who looked like Aleu, but with red fur.

Dingo was the first to speak up, "Hey Kodi, doesn't she look familiar? She looks kind of like Saba." Kodi looked a little bit closer, "Yeah, she has those orange eyes, she looks a lot like Mom. Let's go ask her, maybe she actually is Saba."

Dingo and Kodi walked over to her, Dingo spoke up first, "Excuse me, are you Saba, daughter of Balto and Jenna?" The girl looked at them and asked, "Depends on who's aski- Oh my, is it really you? Dingo, Kodi?"

Kodi whispered in Dingo's ear, "Heh, told you." Dingo smiled and said, "Yeah, it's us, how've you been sis?" Dingo said with a smile hugging his sister. "I've been good, I haven't been to Nome since I was adopted. Truth is, I ran away from home."

Dingo and Kodi looked at each other concerned, "Why?" they both said. Saba turned to her other side, showing them her legs and side which were full of cuts and bruises, "They treated me like garbage ever since day one, I ran away about three days ago, I ran into another dog and he was relentless, I got into a fight with him and he chased me away."

Kodi's mouth was hung open while Dingo showed hate and rage in his eyes, "Where did they live? We're going to go get whoever did this to you!" Kodi snapped out of it, "Nobody deserves this, especially our sister! Now tell us so we can go make them pay for what they've done to you!" Kodi snapped.

Saba showed fright in her eyes, "No, you won't make it back alive, if you go even with dad and Yukon, they'll shoot all three of you!" Dingo quickly snapped back, "I don't care! It's enough that my own mate went through this, but when it's my sister, it's a completely different story! Now tell me where they live NOW!" Saba realized she could not stop him, but she could at least help him destroy the people she hated most, "Alright, but under only one condition. I want to come with you, I want to help destroy the people who made the first few months of my life hell." Dingo couldn't say no to that spirit and just nodded, "Alright, but I want you to meet someone first. Come with me, I want you to meet my mate and puppies." Saba looked surprised, "Dingo, you have a family now! Congratulations, of course I'll meet them!" Dingo smiled and said, "Alright, but first we need to get Yukon."

The three siblings went to the boiler room where Yukon supposedly lived.

April 15, 1927

Hospital: Boiler Room

07:02 p.m.

"Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance."

Yukon was walking outside when he ran into Dingo, Kodi, and someone who looked strangely familiar, "Hey guys! How are ya'll?" Yukon looked over at the Saba, "Wait, Saba? Is that you, I haven't seen you in ages, where've you been?" Yukon said hugging his sister. Saba explained to him what was going on and he quickly responded, "I'm going with you guys, no ifs ands or buts about it." Dingo realized he couldn't change his brothers decision to help, "Thanks Yuke, we need all the help we can get anyways, but first we were going to mom's house so I can introduce you guys to the pups and Saba to Ember." Yukon put on a friendly smile, "You guys named 'em? Awesome, let's go get our proper introduction!"

Dingo, Saba, Yukon, and Kodi went off to their mom's house to go meet the pups and where Saba could meet Ember.

April 15, 1927

Jenna's House: Shed

07:29 p.m.

"Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance."

Jenna and Ember were talking when Dingo and the others arrived, "Oh good, you guys are back." Jenna looked over at Saba and quickly recognized her, "Saba? Hey, how've you been? You look like you were in a fight." Saba just smiled and said, "I'll explain later, but first let me meet Dingo's mate." Saba walked over to Ember and introduced herself, "Nice to meet you, I'm Saba, Dingo's sister. You are?" Ember shook her paw, "I'm Ember, nice to meet you Miss Saba. Has Dingo told you about the pups yet?" Saba nodded and Ember took her over to see the pups, Kodi and Yukon followed, "Let's see, the one who looks like me is named Nikita which means little one, the girl with the white ears and white muzzle is Luna which means moon, the boy with the red muzzle and white ears is Kazu which means peace, and the last one which looks like Yukon is named Zodiac." Saba smiled along with Kodi and Yukon, "What beautiful puppies with such beautiful names. You two will be great parents."

After all of the dogs talked and caught up, they went to sleep for the journey that would start tomorrow.

April 16, 1927

Location Unknown

Time Unknown

"Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance."

Dingo woke in a strange place, which looked similar to the place in the dream he had last night, only this time Kodi, Yukon, and Saba were all running beside him, he was shocked and asked, "Whoa! What are you guys doing here?" Before they could answer, the floor broke beneath them and they all fell into a black pit while Dingo was still running until the floor beneath him broke and he fell into a similar hole. He woke up, it was still midnight, "Oh, just another dream, seems like Ember was right, every dream does have its meaning."

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Hi Guys! Sorry it took me a while to get Chapters 2 and 3 out, it has been a busy week and I haven't had much free time to type these up. But, anyways, this series may not have a 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **part to it, it will for sure have a 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **. Also, go check out Kodiwolf321's page, he is writing a great story known as Purpose and I suggest all Balto fans to go and read it! #PurposeFinalSix**_


	4. Chapter IV

April 16, 1927

Jenna's House – Front Porch

07:19 p.m.

"Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance."

Chapter IV: Some secrets shouldn't be kept

Dingo woke up early to prepare for the journey to find and kill the person who made his sister's life hell. Dingo was sitting there, looking off in the distance when he heard someone walking up behind him, he quickly turned around, "Who's there?" dingo saw it was just Ember, "Oh, it's only you, what are you doing up this early?" Dingo asked. Ember smiled, "I could ask you the same thing silly, it's just now dawn, why so early?" Dingo said in his mind, "Damn, of all people she had to ask, I just don't want her to come along and get hurt let alone have her worrying about me. Maybe I should tell her? No, I just don't want her to worry so much." Dingo put on his best fake smile and said, "Oh, it's nothing, I had another dream and was about to go see Boris." Dingo lied. "Looks like Boris was right, every dream does have a meaning. Come on, let's go see him."

Ember and Dingo set off to Balto's house to find Boris and tell him about this mysterious dream that Dingo kept having for two nights now. But, little did Dingo know of the mistake he just made.

(Kodi's POV)

Kodi woke up about 15 minutes later and looked around to find Dingo so they could start the journey, "Hmm, he isn't here? Surely he didn't leave without all of us, especially Saba. Maybe he's outside?" Kodi said to himself. Kodi went outside hoping that his brother was out there, "He isn't out here either? He couldn't have gone to Dad's." Kodi quickly spotted some paw prints in the snow which led north, "That jerk! He did leave without us, time to get Saba and Yuke up and go find him!" Kodi went inside the shed and woke Saba up first, "Huh? Oh, good morning Kodi, is it time to go?" Saba said still half-asleep. "Apparently so, Dingo left without us!" Saba jumped up, "What?! He'll die if he goes alone! My owners carry a shotgun with them, they'll shoot him for sure!" Saba said, worried for her brother. "Well then let's wake Yuke up and let's go! We can't let him die, we almost lost you had we not found you, and we can't lose Dingo now that he has a mate and pups!" Kodi walked over to Yukon and woke him up, "Kodi? What's up, is it time to leave? Where's Dingo, I don't see him anywhere?" Kodi quickly said, "Dingo left without us, come on! He'll die if he goes alone according to Saba!" Yukon woke up fully and ran off to find Dingo with the others.

April 16, 1927

Balto's House

07:45 a.m.

"Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance."

Dingo and Ember arrived at Balto's house and saw Boris cleaning the deck as always. Dingo walked up the ramp and called out to Boris, Boris heard him and turned around to greet them, "Oh, hey boychick. What brings you here, having dream again?" Boris asked.

"Yeah, only this time Kodi, Yukon, and Saba were running with me." Boris knew what this was, "I knew it, your dreams are foreshadowing something, are you going anywhere with them?" Dingo sighed and thought to himself, "I knew I'd have to tell her sometime, I hope they aren't awake yet." Dingo explained the situation to Boris.

Ember quickly butted in, "Dingo, why didn't you tell me? I would have offered help to you, why'd you lie to me?" Dingo felt ashamed but knew in his head he only did it to protect her, "Ember, I'm sorry I lied to you, but I didn't want you getting involved in this one, I almost lost my sister, I couldn't think about losing you too." Dingo started to tear up, Ember licked the tears off his face and said in a soft voice, "Dingo, I know you want to protect me, but what would happen if I lost you? Who'd take care of the pups?" Dingo thought about it, "At least they'll still have you, if I'm killed then my brothers and sister die with me, I just don't want you to get hurt is all." Ember wanted to go, but she couldn't because of the pups, "Alright, I understand, but promise me one thing. I want you to come back alive, if you die then I die." Dingo nodded and they headed back to his mom's house

April 16, 1927

Jenna's House – Shed

08:11 p.m.

"Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance."

Dingo and Ember walked inside of Jenna's shed when they noticed that Jenna was the only one inside, "What? Where'd they go? Surely they didn't leave already!" Dingo said panicking, he thought to himself, "Dammit! Why didn't I just tell her in the first place! If I didn't lie to her this wouldn't have happened!" Ember looked worried and asked, "Dingo, where'd they go? If they left by now, they must already be close to Nenana." Dingo said, "Yeah, we need to go, NOW!"

The two ran off following Kodi, Yukon, and Saba's trail. Only time will tell what happens next.

 _ **To be continued…**_

 _ **Well guys, sorry for the short chapter but this time it was meant to be! The next chapter will be released either late tomorrow or around 5:30 Wednesday! If you enjoy Balto fanfictions, go check out Kodiwolf321 and his story called Purpose! We will be doing a collaboration soon, so look forward to that one!**_


	5. Chapter V

April 16, 1927

Mountain Trail – Nenana

12:10 p.m.

"Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance."

 _Chapter 5: A Steele Move_

Kodi, Yukon, and Saba were almost to the mountain trail with Kodi leading, a wild storm was forming and Kodi had yet to find Dingo's scent, "Which way did he go? I don't have his scent or even a trace of him, no paw prints or red hair."

Saba sniffed around, "Yeah, no traces of him whatsoever, maybe you made a mistake? Are you sure he left?" Kodi showed a little bit of doubt, "Y-yeah, I'm sure. There's no mistaking it, where else would he have gone?" Saba looked doubtful, but trusted her brother, "Well, I suppose that makes sense, but don't you think we should at least go through White Mountain first? My old owners live in Nenana and I think the storms that we would encounter going through Eagle Pass would be too severe." Kodi knew that he had been to Nenana before on a mail run and felt as though he knew what he was doing, "No, I've been to Nenana before, taking Eagle Pass would save us time, it's the middle of spring anyways."

Kodi and the other two headed off for Nenana, not knowing of the obstacles ahead. While Dingo wasn't far behind he still had a while left to go before he caught up with them.

April 16, 1927

Mountain Trail - Nenana

12:22 p.m.

"Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance."

Dingo started up the mountain, still following his siblings' scent, "Damn, this storm is starting to get violent. I can't give up yet, they could be in danger if this is just the beginning of the storm. I wish dad were here, he'd know what to do." Dingo left his thoughts behind and focused on pushing through the storm.

(Kodi's Point-Of-View)

Kodi and the team were already caught in the midst of the storm, Kodi pushing through while the other two fell behind, Saba tried her best to speak loudly so Kodi could hear him, "Kodi! We need to go back, we can't make it through this storm! It'd be better if we waited, even if it is the middle of spring it's still Alaska we're talking about! Do you even know where we're going?" Kodi could barely make out what she was saying, "Of course I do! We can't turn back now, we're already halfway up the mountain pass!" Kodi couldn't see what was in front of him, but he still pushed the two to keep moving. Yukon had to yell to get his message through, "Kodi! You can't see anything in front of you! How could you possibly know where you're going!? Saba is right, we should at least find a place to settle down and wait for Dingo! If I don't have his trail, then he probably didn't come this way at all!" Kodi though, persisted, "What if Dingo's in trouble right now? Of course we don't have his scent, the heavy storm is blocking our sense of smell! Come on, quickly!" Kodi started to run, with the others behind him. Kodi still couldn't see what was in front of him and he fell down a cliff with the others behind him, "Kodi! Yukooonnnn!" Saba yelled as she fell down the cliff with the other two. Kodi immediately passed out and he started remembering the incident during the race to Anchorage. It was cold, he could hardly make out the other dogs running with him.

January 05, 1926

Eagle Pass

02:59 a.m.

"Dingo's Tale _Flashback_ "

Subchapter 1: The Time Paradox

Kodi was running with the other 6 dogs that were up against him, he was in the back of the pack. He heard screams from up ahead, they slowly faded away. Yukon was right behind him, both started to slow down once they saw a cliff ahead. They saw one other dog run past them fall down the cliff, "Nooooo! Yuke, we need to go help them! We can't let our teammates die!" Yukon nodded and they started down the cliff, Kodi slipped and fell off into a lake, nearly dying. Kodi and Yukon swam back up to the surface, pulling themselves up on an ice platform. Yukon quickly started to look around, "Where are they at? They didn't fall far from here, they were each carrying lights on their collars so they shouldn't be too hard to find." Kodi looked around, but saw no light, "I don't see anything, you don't suppose…" Kodi looked down at the ice. Yukon caught on and said, "No way bro, we'll die if we go back in that lake! We need to save ourselves, at least keep looking on land first!" Kodi however, had something else in mind, "I have an idea, I'll go back in and you go look on land, if I die at least I'll die trying to save others." Yukon nodded and ran off to try and find the other 6 dogs. Kodi dived back in the water and saw a yellow looking light at the bottom of the lake, he quickly swam over to whoever it was that he saw. When Kodi reached the person, he quickly realized who it was, "Dusty! *choke* oops, forgot" Kodi forgot that he was underwater and let out a lot of oxygen. Kodi grabbed her paw and brought her to the surface, Kodi put his ear to her chest and listened, hoping to hear a heart-beat, no response. "No! Come on Dusty, don't die on me now!" Kodi started to push on her chest hoping to get the water out of her, he heard Yukon coming and ran towards him slipping on the ice. Yukon slipped past him and tripped over a crack in the ice and landed on her stomach, pushing all of the water out of her. Dusty woke up with a cough, "Unngh, Kodi? Wait, you aren't Kodi, who are you?" Yukon was startled to see Dusty and figured Kodi had found her in the water, "Oh, I'm his brother Yukon, I didn't drag you out of that lake though, Kodi did." Dusty was confused, "If Kodi saved me, where is he? Where are the others?" Yukon saw Kodi running back to see if Dusty was okay, "Dusty! Are you okay, can you breathe?" Dusty was happy to see Kodi was okay, "Yeah, I'm fine. Did you find the others? Two of them fell in with me, I think it was Soba and Zak. Ralph and Kirby fell somewhere else, they didn't have lights on so it'll be hard to find them." Kodi and Yukon looked at each other, Yukon sighed, "Oh well, I mean if it's to save someone then let's go." Kodi and Yukon dived in the water, quickly spotting two other lights in around the same area as Dusty was. Kodi grabbed Zak while Yukon grabbed Soba and brought them back to the surface. Their bodies were ice-cold, their fur iced over from lying in the cold too long. Yukon looked at Kodi and shook his head, "There is no saving them this time Kodi, they're gone. Ralph and Kirby are the only two who have hope of making it now, I'm sorry bro." Kodi lowered his head in defeat, "NOOOOOOOO!" Without Zak and Soba, who will be on the sled team?

(End of Subchapter)

Kodi woke up with Yukon and Saba standing over him, Yukon had Saba with her head buried in his chest, crying, "I can't believe he's gone, he's actually gone forever! Damn those owners of mine! Damn it all!" Yukon just looked at his brother's body, he suddenly saw him breathing again, "Oh my- Saba he's awake! He's still here!" Saba looked over at her brother's body, "Kodi! You're alive, come on, let's get you over to safety!" Yukon and Saba helped Kodi to a nearby cave that kept the snow and wind out. "Thank goodness you're okay bro, we thought you were dead for sure!" Kodi got a chuckle out of it, "Heh, not me, *grunt* I still have one thing to take care of."

To be continued…..

Well guys, hope that left you with a cliffhanger! See you guys in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter VI

April 16, 1927

Nenana Mountain Trail – Behind Waterfall

01:11 p.m.

Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance

Chapter 6: A Revenge-Driven Quest

Yukon and Saba looked at each other, "You STILL want to go to Nenana, are you insane? We'll all die on the way there, without dad we're all inexperienced sled dogs who have never ran more than one race without us almost getting killed! Remember what happened with Zak and Soba?"

Kodi hated remembering the race from a year ago, which left him scarred for life. Kodi was determined to find Saba's old owners though, "We're already this far Yuke, why quit now? Hell, for all we know Dingo could already be there, or dead!"

Saba looked at him with concerned eyes and said softly, "Kodi, don't worry, Dingo will be fine. I don't care what my previous owners did to me. They'll get it when the time is right, trust me okay? Now let's go home, I haven't even had a chance to meet dad yet, come on, let's go home."

Kodi still refused, shaking his head, "No, I'm not going home. Not until your old owners are either dead or put in a jail cell for the rest of their lives! You two can go home, but I'm going to Nenana, if you're with me then follow, if not then go home and tell Mom and Dad that I'm not coming back home!"

Yukon and Saba looked at each other for a second, and turned back to Kodi, "*sigh* alright, lead the way Kodi. I don't know about Saba, but I want to sit by a warm fire ASAP, so let's just get this done and over with." Kodi, Saba, and Yukon found a way back to the trail and started off to Nenana.

Dingo's POV

Dingo was already to the ruins of the mountain where he saw sets of paw prints, "Hey, these look like they're fresh, and they lead right off the cliff! Oh no, Kodi, Yukon, Saba?!" Dingo ran towards the edge of the cliff where he saw nothing but a huge hole in the ice, Dingo heard growling sounds in the distance, he turned around where he heard the growl and saw a wolf-like figure emerge from the shadows, "Who's there? Show yourself, now!" the wolf lunged out from the shadow running towards Dingo, "Holy crap! Time to go!" Dingo ran as fast as he could away from the wolf, who gave chase. Dingo started getting déjà-vu about the dream he had the other day, "Wait, oh no! I have nowhere else to run, could this be what Boris was talking abo-." Dingo was cut off as the wolf lunged at him and tackled him, Dingo looked at the figure as he stood over him, "Wait, dad? What are you doing!? Get off me!"

Balto quickly realized who it was that he was standing over and backed off, "Oh crap, sorry Dingo! What are you doing all the way out here in the first place? You should be with Ember and your puppies!" Dingo remembered that he hadn't told his father yet about the incident and explained it to him quickly. Balto had the same serious look on his face, "Wait, Saba as in your other sister? She came back with cuts and bruises all over her, and her previous owner did it to her?!"

Dingo nodded, "When I left to go talk to Boris about these dreams I've been having, the other three must have thought I left without them and went on their own to find me and Saba's owners."

Balto closed his eyes to think, "Hmm, maybe I should go with them, I don't want them getting hurt. I also want to make Saba's owners pay for what they've done to her." Balto told Dingo that he was coming along with him to find Kodi, Yukon, and Saba. Dingo nodded and they started to follow the other three's trail. Luckily for them, the storm had calmed down enough to where they could see what was in front of them.

Kodi's POV

Kodi and the other two finally reached the ruins of the mountain where they found a small abandoned shed, "Hey Yuke, maybe we should settle down here for the night? It looks kinda cozy and warm."

Yukon nodded, "Yeah, we need a break from all of this walking, I'm still hurting from that fall we took and I'm sure you are too."

Saba spoke up, "Yeah, I need to rest. I can't go any further, we've been traveling for a whole day now and I already feel like I am going to just drop dead." Kodi nodded as they walked in the shed, Kodi found a blanket big enough to cover all three of them and they went to sleep.

Dingo's POV

Balto was following Dingo as they made their way up the mountain trail, there was an awkward silence as they pushed up the trail, Balto broke the silence, "So, you know what happened to Aleu, huh?"

Dingo remembered Boris saying something about it, "She ran away right? I figured so, I just recently figured out about my wolf heritage. She was never adopted, so I figured she would run away when she found out."

Balto lowered his head, remembering his daughter leaving him to cross the water, "Yeah, I know I should've told you and your brothers and sisters about it sooner, how did you find out anyways?"

Dingo smiled, "Look at me dad, big paws, bushy tail that doesn't curl like Mom's, orange pupils like yours. Let's not forget the biggest one of all, that being you Dad."

Balto chuckled with a smile, "Heh, I guess you're right. You did take something from me after all." Dingo chuckled, but his smile turned into a worried look, which Balto quickly noticed, "What's wrong son? Something on your mind?"

Dingo looked up, "I'm worried about the other three that ran off, if I had never lied to Ember none of this would have happened, and now I'm off to help kill her old owner. I'm worried for Ember too, I just hate leaving her alone with no one but Mom and Boris."

Balto said with a smile, "Don't worry about her Dingo, remember she's part wolf? Plus, your mother is a strong as me, she helped me take down a damn bear!"

Dingo smiled remembering all of the stories his father told him as a puppy, "Heh, yeah I remember. You were almost about to get clawed when mom showed up and distracted the bear. Thanks for the motivation dad, I really needed it. Now let's go find those three. I've still got their trail, they should already be at the ruins by now." Balto and Dingo kept on the trail and headed for the ruins of the mountain.

 _A/N Hi guys! I know, you thought the name of this story was Dingo's Tale II The Next Generation. But it didn't quite fit the plot of this one. So, I changed it to A Quest For Vengeance, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you guys in the next chapter, byyyeeee!_


	7. Chapter VII

April 11, 1927

02:11 a.m.

Nenana Mountain Trail – Ruins

Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance

Chapter 7: The Reunion

The two finally made it to the ruins of the mountain, "Ugh, finally here. Dad, this place looks abandoned, don't you think?" Dingo said, looking at the little town. "Yeah, no lights or anything. Let's look for a shed or something where we can settle down for the night, we can continue in the morning." Balto said. "Agreed, I'm too tired to keep going anyways." Dingo said. The two looked around the small little village for a place to rest for the night, Balto found just the place. "Dingo, I think I found the perfect place!" Balto yelled to Dingo. "Looks like it's in good shape, a few pieces of the stairs are missing, and there's a hole in that window. But, it shouldn't be a big deal unless the storm picks up." Dingo said. Balto opened the door to the shed, "Yikes! There are others sleeping in here. Wait, Kodi?" Balto said, looking at the three red huskies.

"That's them alright, I knew they'd settle down here. Kodi isn't stubborn enough to keep pushing through this storm." Dingo said. "Say, Yukon and Saba are here too?!" Balto said, surprised. "Yeah dad, Saba's the whole reason I'm out here and the reason you tagged along." Dingo said. "Oh yeah, but I only came because I didn't want you four getting hurt. Especially you Dingo, you shouldn't be out here anyways, you've got puppies and a wife to care for!" Balto said. "I know, I don't regret my choice though. Anyone man enough to make my sister's life miserable will have to deal with me!" Dingo said.

"I'm proud of you Dingo, now we'd better get some rest." Balto said. "Yeah, we've got a long day ahead of us." Dingo whispered as he laid down next to his sister. It felt nice having Kodi, Yukon, and Saba all in the same place for the journey ahead of them. "Goodnight dad." Dingo whispered. "Goodnight son." Balto whispered back. In no time, Balto went to sleep, tired from the journey with Aleu, and now getting ready for another journey with his children.

April 12, 1927

08:12 a.m.

Nenana Mountain Trail – Ruins

Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance

The next morning, Dingo and Balto woke up early. "Alright, everybody up! Rise and shine, we've got a long day ahead of us!" Dingo said, waking up the other was the first to come to her senses, "Dingo? Is that you?" Saba asked."Good to see you again, sis. I'm here for good now." Dingo said, hugging his sister."Wait, is dad here too? Dad!" Saba said, running to her father, "You've aged dad, how have you and mom been?" Saba asked."Heh, it's a long story. I'll tell you everything when we get home." Balto reassured. "Oh, the other two are waking up." "Dingo? Hey, Dingo, you finally found us!" Yukon said. "Yup, now I have to ask, why'd you guys leave? I didn't go anywhere far, I just went to dad's to talk with Uncle Boris." Dingo said."We thought you bailed on us." Kodi said, waking up. "We thought you left without us, so we took off on our own." Kodi said. "Hell no, I would never leave you guys, you guys, my wife and kids, and our parents mean more to me than anything, and I'd to anything to protect you three buffoons. That's why I agreed to this journey, remember?" Dingo said. "Look guys, we can catch up later, but for now we need to start heading out before the storms start up again." Balto said

The group started walking down the mountainside as the cold wind started to pick up and snow started to fall. Saba slipped a few time on the ice, staying close to her father helped her not fall off the mountain. "You doing okay Saba?" Kodi asked. "I'm good, just a little slippery is all." Saba said looking back at her brother. "Alright, just checking on you." Kodi said with a smile. The group came across a tunnel on the mountainside, "Look, this tunnel might help us get to the bottom of the mountain faster." Balto suggested, looking down the old tunnel. "It's better than being out there in the freezing cold." Yukon said. "Yeah, much better." Kodi added. The group was making their way through the tunnel when a black wolf with blue eyes and a scar across his eye jumped out, "We've got trespassers boys!" Three more wolves jumped out along with him. "We don't want any trouble. We just want to get out of the storm and head down the mountain." Balto explained. The black wolf smiled darkly, "You'll have to get past us first!" The wolf said as he tackled Balto.

"No! Get off him!" Dingo yelled and he tackled the black wolf. The wolf quickly kicked him off, "You'll pay for that!" The black wolf said and he raised his paw, revealing huge claws. Yukon quickly jumped in and bit the black wolf's throat, injuring him badly, "You okay bro? What about you dad?" Yukon asked, who was quickly cut off by the sound of screams coming from his sister and a gray wolf, Yukon was about to jump at the wolf when Kodi sprang into action, going for the wolf's neck, "You deserve this!" Kodi said, raising his paw, scratching the wolf's eye, blinding his right eye. The wolf quickly ran out of there with the other two, dripping blood from his eye. "Is everyone alright?" Balto asked. "Dad, they got Saba…" Yukon said, standing over Saba. Saba had a cut on her right eye, "Saba! Are you alright?" Dingo asked, looking at his sister's eye. "I'm fine, I can't see out of this eye, is it bleeding?" Saba asked. Dingo looked at Balto, "Best to tell her the truth." Balto whispered in Dingo's ear. "Your eye, it's bleeding badly." Dingo said. "Heh, I guess it was an eye for an eye, huh?" Saba said softly. "That's not acceptable! When I find those bastards, they won't have any eyes to trade!" Balto said. "Once we find them, they will never see the light of day again!" Dingo said. The others nodded, Yukon helped his sister up and left with the rest of the group, making their way out of the tunnel. Balto stopped for a second, "Saba, I know we just saw each other for the first time in 2 years. You lost an eye and when I saw you, you were covered in scars and bruises. I know what we can do to make the best of it." Balto said. "It's okay dad, I'm used to this kind of pain. How will we make the best of this?" Saba asked. Balto pulled off the scarf he was wearing, folded it into a bandanna like form, and wrapped it around her eye, "That should help, just so we can stop the bleeding." Balto said. The group arrived at the staircase leading to the exit of the tunnel, "Well Saba, we finally made it. Now, we find your owners." Dingo said, staring ahead at the city if front of him and his group.

 _To be continued….._

A/N NightwolfZilvia: Well guys, just two chapters left to go! I can't thank KodiWolf321 enough for agreeing to finish this story with me, I enjoyed writing Chapters 14, 15, and now 16 of Purpose with him! Leave your comments below for ideas on my next story! Dingo's Tales: Nikita's Quest. Stay tuned for our collaboration, "Balto Tales: Jenna-The Untold Tale!" Now for KodiWolf321's Author's Note!

A/N KodiWolf321: Hey Guys! It's Thomas and writing with NightwolfZilvia was a lot of fun, I can't wait to write some more of it, as, we're already writing as we speak! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed Dingo's Tale II and see you guys in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter VIII

Dingo's Tale II: A Quest For Vengeance

Chapter 8: Haunting Memories

Date and Time – April 12, 1927 11:17 a.m.

Location – Nenana City Limits

"Alright Saba, lead the way." Dingo said. Saba started to walk towards the city, "It's on the other side of town, follow me. We should have waited until night when people are asleep." Saba said. "As long as we find them, we'll be alright." Balto said. Saba however, shook her head, "Have you ever heard of the pound before?" Saba asked. "No, what is it?" Balto asked. "It's a place where unlicensed dogs go, if they are brought in for harming another person, they get killed on the spot, and if they don't find an owner, they get put down." Saba said. "Well, you all heard her, we need to be extra careful around here. This isn't like Nome, we get caught, our mission is a failure and we all die. Whatever you guys do, do not let them fire that rifle." Balto said.

The group walked into town staying close right behind each other. There were a lot of new smells to smell since this was a big city after all, "Too bad we couldn't go out in the open, I'd love to see more of the city!" Yukon said, sniffing the air. "You're telling me!" Kodi said walking closely behind his brother. "Guys! Stay focused, we want to stay hidden and alive, not run out into the street and become target practice!" Dingo said looking back at his brothers. Balto and Saba walked side by side trying to stay hidden from the humans. "Saba, do you know a place where we can lay low until nightfall?" Balto asked his daughter. Saba nodded as she looked around the corner to make sure the alley was safe, she couldn't afford to lose her other eye, "There's a huge junkyard only a block away, if we make it we can stay there until nightfall." Saba explained as she led the group to the junkyard.

Saba found the hole cut in the fence where she remembered, "Come on guys, crawl through here." Saba said. "Where do we go?" Dingo asked. "Just wait until I get through. Ungh, there we go." Saba grunted as she pulled herself through the hole. "Alright, follow me, it's a little hut made by piled up stone and wood, it should hold its ground in a snowstorm if the snow starts to pick up." Saba said. The group arrived and laid low at the camp when suddenly they heard a growl, "Oh, not again." Yukon whined. "Sorry guys, false alarm." Dingo said as his stomach growled. The group started to laugh, "Well, I guess we could all use something to eat, eh?" Kodi said, laughing. "There's a lake just north of here." Saba suggested. "I don't know Saba, remember the last experience we had with a lake?" Kodi said, remembering the events of the night before. "Oh, stop complaining, it's either sticks or fresh fish, your choice Kodi." Saba said laughing. "Oh, fine, let's go guys." Kodi said.

The group of siblings made their way towards the lake without being seen, "See, this was really easy." Saba said with a laugh. "Yeah, yeah I get it." Kodi said as he took a drink from the water, "Yuck!" Kodi said as he spits out the water, "By the way big brother, lake water from this city is completely disgusting." Saba said laughing. "Well now ya tell me!" Kodi said trying to get the taste out of his mouth. "With that aside, why don't you give us a little lesson on how to fish?" Balto said smiling. "Of course, come over here." Saba said walking to the dock. "Now, this is going to hurt a little bit, put your tail in the water like so, and just wait for a bite." Saba said sticking her tail in the water. "Whoa, whoa, I am not risking my tail for some fish!" Yukon said. Saba was quiet, and sure enough, a fish came flying out of the water, "See boys? My tail is still here, as soon as he bit, I flung him off with my tail. I have my dinner, you boys catch yours." Saba said, holding the fish with one paw, slicing it with her other.

"I guess it's now or never." Kodi said, nervous for his tail. "Just give it a shot! I bet it doesn't hurt as badly as you imagine!" Dingo said, putting his tail in the water. After about two minutes of waiting for a fish, Dingo finally caught one, "Whoa!" Dingo said as he pulled the fish out of the water. The fish landed on the ground and started jumping around. Dingo jumped on the fish and sliced it open with his paw. "See, Kodi? It's easy once you try!" Dingo said, as he started to eat the fish. "Easy for you to say! I've been sitting here for…. YIPES!" Kodi screamed as a big fish was caught on his tail, Kodi took off with the fish holding on to his tail. "Somebody help me PLEASE!" Kodi screamed. The group was laughing, when Balto saw him, he laughed and fell into the water. "Ugh, man this water smells!" Balto said, pulling himself out of the lake. Kodi finally got the fish off of his tail and went chaotic on it! "*pant* Man, this sucker is huge! Dad, you want to share this one?" Kodi asked. "Nope, and that goes for you too Yuke, we all hunt for our own fish." Balto said. "No problem dad, I already have mine anyhow." Yukon said, standing over his fish. "Man, Ember would have loved this." Dingo said, remembering Ember at home. "I hope her and mom are doing okay."

 _ **Jenna and Ember's POV 2 hours ago…**_

April 12, 1927 10:27 a.m.

Jenna's House – Shed

"Alright you guys, we need to do this exactly the same when Daddy gets home alright?" Ember said. "Okay Mama!" The pups said. "Good job, I think your dad will be happy to know that you four can talk!" Ember said. "Mama, where's Daddy?" Nikita asked. "Yeah, he's been gone two whole days!" Kazu said. "He's somewhere far away from here helping his Sisters and Brothers with something." Ember said, putting it as kindly as she could. "What are they doing, Mama?" Zodiac asked. "They're going to go uh, HUNTING, yeah hunting!" Ember said. "What are they hunting for Mama?" Amber asked. "How about we play the quiet game? Let's just take a nap, Mama is tired and needs some sleep." Ember hesitated. "Okay Mama!" They all said, laying their heads down to go to sleep.

Ember woke up many times because she couldn't sleep, she called out to Jenna. "Jenna, pst." Ember whispered. Jenna woke up from her sleep, "What's up?" Jenna asked sleepily. "I'm scared…" Ember responded. "For Dingo, right?" Jenna said. "Yeah, he's been gone for three days now and I can't help but think something happened to him." Ember said with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry Ember, Dingo is the strongest pup I have and I assure you, he wouldn't let himself die." Jenna said. "You're right, I worry too much." Ember said. "No, you're reasonably concerned, when Balto was out on the Serum Run, I was more scared than you are now, I couldn't handle losing my future mate and my girl Rosy. I felt more confident when he went to go find Aleu." Jenna said. "I would have been too if Dingo was put in that situation, I guess I should put myself in your shoes, I'll go back to sleep now." Ember said. "Have a good nap Ember, I'm going to get some fresh air." Jenna said. "Stay safe Jenna." Ember said. Jenna nodded and walked outside.

Jenna walked out of her shed and took a deep breath and let's out her stress. Even though Dingo has been the strongest pup of the litter. Jenna still was worried about her children since a mother always worries about their children. Jenna took another deep breath before heading out to the forest. There was a special place in the forest that Jenna and Balto went to before all the pups were born. It only took a few minutes to get to that special in the forest. There was a tree on the cliff side next to the ocean that had two paw prints on it. Those were Jenna and Balto's paw prints together right next to each other. Jenna smiled as she looked up at the old paw prints that stay on the tree for the past couple years. Jenna twitched her ears as she heard a twig snap from behind her. "Hello?" Jenna said as she turned and looked to see who was behind her. Two red eyes stared at her from a bush in the dark. "Who are you?" Jenna asked as she took a step back. "So you're the one who is his mate," said the voice from the bushes. "What?" Jenna said as she tried to look closer at whoever was in the bushes. The red eyes from the bushes came into the light to reveal a black wolf with a scar on his left eye. Jenna gasped before taking off toward the trail home. The black wolf then jumped forward and started to attack Jenna. Jenna tried to fight with her paws and teeth as well, but it was no use. The black wolf was already two times bigger than her. Jenna got a quick second to get away as soon as she scratched the scar tissue to make it bleed. The black wolf yelped in pain as he let's go of Jenna. Jenna took a few steps away from the black wolf before stepping on a bear trap. Jenna screamed in pain as the black wolf recovered from his injury and jumped forward at Jenna making her hit her head on a rock knocking her out cold.

April 12, 1927

Location: Unknown

Time: 12:11 p.m.

Jenna woke up in a dark place, no visibility whatsoever. "Ungh….my head, where the hell am I?"Jenna said to herself. "Ahh, awake at last….my dear." Jenna looked around, but couldn't hear where the sound came from. "Who are you? What business do you have with me or my family?" Jenna asked. "Don't say you've forgotten me. We are old friends as you could say." The strange voice said. Jenna recognized the voice from somewhere. "Is there any light in this damned place?" Jenna asked aggravated. "Oh there is, there is plenty of it, just a flick of this switch and…..boop." A light appeared above Jenna. A familiar black and white husky walked into the light. " _St…Steele? What the hell, what do you think you're doing?"_ Jenna asked, yelling. "Well, I've come to take back what was mine 2 years ago. I figured that with good old Lobo gone, we could have some _quality_ time together." Steele said, walking slowly towards Jenna. "I was never yours, Steele! Now tell me what you want so I can get back home! I have family to take care of!" Jenna said. "Oh, you mean this lovely lady and her little ankle biters?" Steele said, flipping another switch, revealing a light shining on a cage. "EMBER! What does she have to do with any of this?" Jenna asked. "They don't, I just want some leverage for your naïve little boy, oh what was his name, Dingo I believe?" Steele said with the same smug look on his face. "Dammit Steele, let them go, NOW!" Jenna demanded. "And don't you dare bring my son into this! He will tear you up like a newspaper!" Jenna said. Steele started to growl while showing his teeth. Steele then got into Jenna's face and started shouting. "I WOULD LOVE TO SEE HIM TRY!" Steele shouted in Jenna's face. Jenna started to breathe harder from fear of getting hurt again. Steele started to calm down with a chuckle. "I don't think little Dingo or even Bingo would mind if we started our own little family. The family we should have already started," Steele said with a dark evil smile. "No! You wouldn't dare!" Jenna said in fear. "Oh I can and I will," Steele said looking into Jenna's eyes. "But let's not let the other children watch shall we," Steele said before turning off all of the lights. Leaving them in the dark to do something ungrateful and sinister, a seed that will wait until the final weeks of one month and will be born into the world.

 _To be continued…_

 _A/N (NightWolfZilvia) Well guys, this is probably the second longest chapter that I have written so far! From the looks of it, I think that there will have to be a Part 2 to Part 2! I think I took the right path with this chapter and hopefully you guys think so too! I can't thank KodiWolf321 for helping me with this story, Chapter 9 will be out soon, probably in the next few days, so be prepared for what happens next! Now onto Thomas's A/N!_

 _A/N (KodiWolf321) hello everyone! We have another chapter for you and I really can't wait to see where chapter 9 will take us! It's been a great ride with these last few chapters. Anyways guys hope you all liked this chapter and we will see you in the next and final chapter!_


	9. Chapter IX

Dingo's Tale II: A Quest for Vengeance

Chapter 9: A Journey's Purpose

Location: Unknown

April 13, 1927 03:12 a.m.

Jenna was lying on the ground, crying in shame and pain. She still could not believe what Steele had done to her, she turned around and looked at him, "You won't get away with this, Steele." Jenna said in tears. "Oh yes I will, your family won't find us here, we're not even close to Nome or Anchorage, we're on the coast of Alaska, it will take them forever to find us, you'll be long gone before then, my dear." Steele said with a grin on his face. "I won't die until you are dead and buried. You and your friend over there." Jenna said. "Oh, you mean my son, Jonathan?" Steele said. "Wait wait, you have a MATE and you just had puppies with ME?!" Jenna said, angrily. "She won't find us either, she's being held in another room. Believe me when I say, we are in the middle of nowhere." Steele said. "Could you at least tell me how you found out where I was and how you found out my puppies' names?" Jenna said. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, just warning you." Steele said. "Try me." Jenna snapped back. "I am not the real Steele." "Steele" said.

"What?! Then who are you?" Jenna asked still with tears down her muzzle. "I am but a phantom of Steele, my name is Grey Steele." Grey Steele said with a dark grin. "Then where is the real Steele?" Jenna asked looking at Grey Steele. "Steele is waiting somewhere in Nome for Balto and your pups to return and take vengeance on them," Grey Steele said as he stood up and walked around the room. "No please! Don't let him hurt them." Jenna begged. Grey Steele chuckled as he stopped and looked at Jenna. "It's already too late for them and it's already too late for you. Now that you will be having children without your true mate." Grey Steele with a dark laugh. "Damn you whoever you are!" Jenna said. Grey Steele left the room laughing in an evil tone.

(The Group's POV)

April 12, 1927

01:12 p.m.

Nenana Lake - Dock

"Feels good to finally have a full stomach, where'd you figure out to fish like that, Saba?" Balto asked. "Heh, learned from an old friend of mine, I was never at home much, so we were always out doing things." Saba said. "Well, looks like you found a great spot to fish! That fish was delicious, even if he did almost bite the tip of my tail off." Kodi said. "Well, you've gotta learn sometime. Besides, after all this we can go back to eating better than uncooked fish and just relax." Yukon said. "What was she like, Saba?" Dingo asked. "Well, for starters, it was a he. He was a brownish husky who met me on the streets one day and we became friends. He took me to the lake and showed me the place where we are staying tonight." Saba said. "Remind me to thank him later, Saba, I'd like to meet him." Balto said. "I'm afraid he's dead, we were walking down the street when we walked past my house, my owner shot him when he saw me and him together." Saba said, tearing up. "Oh, I see. Speaking of them, when do we move out?" Balto asked. "We move at Dusk, it's still too early in the afternoon. We have better chance of not being seen if we move at night." Saba said.

"Well, we have a few hours to spare, so why not have some fun!" Dingo said. "Yeah, what will we do though?" Kodi asked. "You'll see, Kodi." Dingo said with a smile on his face. "What do you me- YIPES!" Kodi shouted at Dingo pushed him into the lake. "Dingo, what in the world!" Kodi asked. "Watch out Kodi!" Yukon shouted as he ran and jumped into the lake with Kodi. Dingo followed in his brothers footsteps and jumped in right after Yukon. "Boys will be boys I guess." Saba said with smile as she laid down in the grass. Balto laid down next to his daughter and watched his boys play in the water. "Saba, are you doing okay?" Balto asked as he looked at her. Saba looked forward at the lake seeing her brothers wrestling around in the water. "Saba?" Balto called her name. Saba heard her name being called by her father, but his voice faded when she started to have a flashback

(Flashback)

"This will show you if you ever run away from me again!" Saba's owner should as he grabbed her by her neck and threw her into the bathroom. Saba started to whine in fear as she was thrown. "Shut up!" Saba's owner shouted again as he hits her on her side. Saba's owner then turned on the water in the bathtub and lets it fill it up to the top. Once the bath was full with cold water, Saba was forced into the bathtub head first. Saba struggled to break free and come up for air but her owner wasn't going to let that happen. One of Saba's fears was drowning ever since she heard the story of her father almost drowning trying to save the children of Nome.

"Saba..."

(End of flashback)

"Saba!" Balto shouted. "Wh…..what is it dad?" Saba asked, faking a smile. "Is everything okay? You zoned out for a while there." Balto said with fear in his eyes. "I'm alright dad, I just….nevermind." Saba said. "Oh, don't give me that. Something is on your mind and I'd like to know what it is so I can help you with it." Balto said. "Alright, but promise me you won't tell anyone other than mom." Saba said with fear. "I promise, you can still trust your old man, right?" Balto said, slugging her in the shoulder. "Yeah, you're right, here we go." Saba said smiling. "It was, oh, two weeks ago, I came home late that night from hanging out with Don, and my owner quickly stood up and tried to grab my throat, but I ran away. I ran outside and hid in a shed, he found me and carried me home. When I got home, he picked me up by my throat and carried me to the bathtub which was filled with ice-cold water. He shoved my head into it, and wouldn't let go, I passed out and he threw me out, thinking I was dead." Saba said with tears in her eyes. "Saba, why didn't you run away sooner? If you knew what these people were like, why didn't you come home while Aleu was still here, she would have enjoyed your company?" Balto asked. "I didn't want to involve you guys in this, especially Aleu. My owners think I'm dead, so they won't expect me which is why I came home in the first place." Saba said. "Look, maybe you just need to relax before all of this happens, why don't you go swimming with your brothers? I'll swim beside you and make sure you don't hurt yourself, and I kinda want to go swimming anyhow." Balto said. "Dad I can't," Saba said as she looked up at her father. Balto lowered his ear and then nuzzled his daughter. "You'll be okay trust me," Balto whispered. Saba was still unsure of swimming but maybe having her father right by her side will make things a little bit better. "Okay," Saba simply said as she stood up and walked with her father over to the water. "I'll go first," Balto said as he stepped into the water. Once Balto was in the water swimming around he turned and look at his daughter. "Okay Saba you come in," Balto said with a smile. "Okay," Saba said as she slowly walked into the water and started swimming next to her father. "Just take it slow," Balto said while swimming. "Okay," Saba said with a smile. After a while of swimming lessons from her father it was started to get dark. "Alright we should get going now," Saba said as she dried herself off. "Yeah I think we should get going," Balto said as he dried himself off as well. "Come on you guys it's time to get going," Balto called out to his boys. "Alright dad!" They all said as they came to shore. Once everyone was dried off they headed off into the city. "Gee... the city is a little bit creepy at night." Yukon said staying close to Kodi. "Yeah you're telling me," Kodi added.

April 12, 1927

08:57 p.m.

Nenana Ghetto – Saba's Old Home

It was long before they came to a rundown neighborhood and found the house that Saba had lived in. The house was tall and dark, almost something out of a horror movie. "Is this is it Saba?" Balto asked and he stood next to his daughter. A tear rolled down Saba's muzzle. "Yeah... this is it." Saba replied. "Hey, I'm here, don't worry." Balto said in a soft voice. Saba smiled and nodded, she led them around to the back which was a fenced in area, but was the easiest way into the house. "Alright, Kodi, I need you to stand guard out here." Saba said. "What? Why me?" Kodi asked. "Because you're the least strong of us all, and we need to stay as quiet as possible." Saba said with a grin on her face. "Oh, fine." Kodi said. "Alright Saba, what's the plan?" Balto asked. "Simple, we sneak in through the basement, wait until they go to sleep, and slit their throat with a knife." Saba said. "Sounds simple enough, where's the basement door at?" Dingo asked. "See, that's the thing, there's a hatch with a ladder." Saba said. "Right, and how the hell do we climb down that ladder?" Dingo asked. "Well, we could always scale up the side of the house and go in through the second floor." Saba suggested. "Do we have anything to climb up with?" Yukon asked. "There's some empty boxes and barrels by the meat locker entrance." Saba said. "Why don't we go through the meat locker?" Balto suggested. "If you'd like to be frozen stiff, then sure." Saba said. "Yeah, forget that." Balto said. "I guess the ladder is our only option then." Yukon said. "Are your legs strong enough to fall 20 feet?" Saba asked her father. "Don't worry about me, I'm worried about you more than anything, look at you, your eye is sliced, and you're covered in cuts and bruises." Balto said. "I'm fine, let's go open that hatch." Saba said. The group went to the hatch and Saba opened it, "It's…it's flooded." Yukon said, looking at the flooded basement entry. "It's a 4 foot drop until the water, I think it'd be best if you went it back paws first, let yourself sink, and then swim the rest of the way." Balto said. The group nodded and Balto hung himself above the water and dropped in. Balto swam to the entrance to the house, and walked up the steps leading to the doorway. "Alright Dingo, your turn." Saba said. Dingo nodded and dived in, Yukon and Saba followed along and made their way to the doorway where Balto waits.

Once Dingo, Yukon and Saba made their way over to their father. Balto then pushed open the door and then peaked his head inside the door way. It was dark in the living room but no sign of Saba's old owners. "Looks like we're in the clear." Balto said as he walked through door with his kids behind him. "Alright I'll lead the way," Saba said as she stepped forward and took the lead from her father. Saba and the rest of the group walked further into the living room. "WHAT THE HELL?!" shouted a man coming from the kitchen with a beer in his hand. "Saba what do we do now?" Dingo whispered to his sister. "Run like hell!" Saba said. "You heard her, run!" Balto shouted. "HONEY, GET THE GUN! GUESS WHO'S BACK HOME!" The man shouted, looking at Saba. Saba and the group approached another room, "In here!" Saba said, the group followed. "Alright, here's the plan, we lure him to the Basement door, we hide behind those boxes that were beside the door, and we drown him!" Saba whispered. "Sounds like a plan." Balto said. "Shh...I hear them coming, and there was a shotgun pump with it. The man passed the room, and the group went to the basement door, and Balto started to bark. The man quickly ran to the door where they were and they dashed inside and ran behind the boxes. "On my mark." Balto said. The man rushed in the room, "WHY THE HELL IS OUR BASEMENT FLOODED?!" the man shouted, looking around him flooded basement. "NOW!" Balto shouted and leaped at the man and held him underwater with Dingo helping. The man tried to pull himself out, but couldn't. He gained enough strength to pull up his gun, there was a bang. "Balto and Dingo turned around to see Saba fall back with blood coming from her legs and tail. "NO!" Balto shouted, but couldn't turn around fast enough, there was another bang. Balto flew back as blood came from his back legs. Dingo quickly turned around and bit the man's throat. There was a deep silence that filled the room, a woman came into the room where Balto and Saba lay, Dingo looked at the woman and lunged at her, pinning her, "She doesn't look like she wants to hurt anyone, maybe I should let her go?" Yukon thought to himself. The woman spoke, "Easy doggy….I'm friendly…..I won't hurt you." The woman said. Yukon backed off of her, "Dingo, NO!" Saba shouted with the last of her strength. Dingo looked back at the woman, who pulled a large knife out, and lunged at Dingo, he was too quick though, the woman missed and fell into the water, Dingo dived in and started to wrestle her, he held her under for long enough to where she finally passed out. The deed was done, and Saba and Balto were still alive, but in bad condition. "Are you two okay?!" Dingo asked. Balto coughed and said, "I'm alright son, I can't walk though." Balto whispered. "Neither can I, how are we going to get out of here?" Saba asked. "We'll deal with that later, but for now, I'm going to go to the bathroom and look for medical supplies, just stay here and don't move!" Dingo said, going to the bathroom.

Luckily, the toilet was below the Medicinal Cabinet, "Let's see, we've got some bandages, disinfectant, ointment, and a suture kit. That should be plenty." Dingo said to himself.

Dingo brought the supplies to where his father and sister lay and suddenly remembered, "Where's Yukon?" Dingo asked. "I'm right here." Yukon said, lying in the hallway, bleeding from his legs and back. "Oh my- are you okay?!" Dingo asked Yukon, who was cut up pretty bad. "That…..woman." Yukon said, before passing out. "Yuke?!" Dingo said, putting his ear to Yukon's chest, Dingo sighed in relief, "He's okay, he passed out from the pain. Let's dress his cuts up." Dingo said, stitching up his cuts and wrapping them in bandages, "Man, this is a lot harder to do than it seemed, my teeth are ripping the bandages a little bit." Dingo mumbled. "Done, that should heal up in a few days, but he should be able to walk, now to those two." Dingo said, walking over to the two. "Alright Saba, this will pinch a little." Dingo said. Her gunshot wounds had been disinfected and bandaged up, same with Balto's. Saba woke up a few minutes later, "Dingo? You did all this with your teeth?" Saba asked, looking at her legs. "Yup, but you won't be able to walk 'til morning, I suggest we sleep here, we can make our way back home in the morning." Dingo said. "Sounds like a plan, we should go get Kodi." Saba said. "We? No no, I will go get Kodi, you and dad just go to sleep and I'll bring Yukon here. "Yukon? What happened to him?!" Saba asked. "His leg was cut up pretty bad, but he can manage, it was only his left leg." Dingo said. "Oh, okay then, let's just get some sleep and head out in the morning like you suggested." Saba said. "Right, I'm going to go get Kodi." Dingo said. Dingo went to the front and walked around back, Kodi wasn't there. "Kodi? Kodi?!" Dingo called. Dingo spotter a letter written in the wall, "Well hello little Dingo, I know you're reading this by now. I've got your brother, but know what's worse than that? I've also got your mother and your mate and kids! I suggest you bring me your sister, otherwise your mother dies! Meet me at this place called "Alaska Port 01 Warehouse." It's in the coast of Alaska, head South of where you are, you have 2 weeks to get here, otherwise, I'm afraid your puppies and mate are going back to Heaven." Dingo stood in shock, "I'm going to get this man, if it's the last thing I do, he will also die."

 _To be continued…_

 _A/N NightWolfZilvia Well guys, looks like there is going to be a chapter X, I guess this story took a turn that I didn't mean for it to, but I felt it was fitting so, think of it what you like. I cannot thank KodiWolf321 for helping me with this story, I am very grateful and couldn't thank him enough. Let me know in the comments is you think we should keep working together and if you like this story and our latest story, "Balto Tales: Jenna's Untold Tale."_

 _Kodiwolf321 A/N: Well guys here we are with another fantastic chapter! And looks like things have turned for the worse for the group. Hopefully things will come a little bit more better more the group. Alright guys We'll see you the next chapter have a nice day or night!_


	10. Chapter X

Dingo's Tale II: A Quest for Vengeance

Chapter X: To Save A Mother.

April 12, 1927 09:12 p.m.

Dingo ran to the Basement Hatch and swam as quickly as he could to the door where his father and his siblings lay asleep. "Dad, Saba, Yuke!" Dingo yelled, shaking his dad. 'Wh…..what son?" Balto asked. "We need to go, NOW!" Dingo said in a panic. "Slow down, slow down, why do we need to go?" Balto asked. "It's Kodi, he's been dognapped!" Dingo said. "What!? Who did it?!" Balto asked. "Some guy, his name is Steele, there was a letter carved into the wood of the house!" Dingo said, still panicking. "Steele…dammit! How will we get out though, the Basement is flooded, and we have bullet holes in our legs!" Balto said. "That's not all Dad, he's got Mom, Ember, and my puppies! I think something happened to Mom, and it's not good either." Dingo said. "How do we get them back, and where are they being held?" Balto asked. "He said he was on the South Coast of Alaska, but we can't give him what he wants." Dingo said. "Why's that?" Balto asked with fear. Dingo looked at Saba, then back at Balto. "No, we are NOT giving him my only other daughter!" Balto said. "Dad, you think I don't know that? I have a better idea, one where she won't get hurt again." Dingo said. "Shoot, I'll take anything, I just hope he isn't doing what I think he's doing." Balto said. "We can use Saba as bait, we follow her in when we go and get Mom, Ember, and my pups, then we kill the guy once we have them all together, sounds good?" Dingo asked. "We can't kill any more, Son. Soon enough, people will find out that these people are dead, and we'll be fugitive dogs, and to kill another dog, one of our own, it's just too much." Balto said. "Dad, think about all that Steele has done to you, to Mom, and now he involves my Family? I'm going to kill him, I can't let him go, whether you like it or not dad, we're wolves, we kill, we don't go to heaven or hell, we're remorseless animals who are best at, guess what, KILLING!" Dingo said, tearing up. "I get your point son, but saying we're remorseless animals is a big overstatement, what about Billy? What ever happened to him, I bet he's scared stiff about where you are, this is neither just my fight nor yours, it's both of ours, not Saba or Yukon's. Please Dingo, just leave those three out of this!" Balto asked with tears in his eyes. "Alright dad, we can't leave them here though, they belong either at home, or we can set up a recovery point where we meet up and head home once this whole mess is all over." Dingo said.

"We should set up camp in a cave midway down the road, in the middle of nowhere, but with a source of drinkable water and food nearby so they can feed themselves." Balto said. "Sounds like a plan, but we need to wait until tomorrow night to move so we can move around unnoticed, and so you guy's wounds will heal up at least a little bit." Dingo said. "Sounds good, oh, and one other thing. Our limit is 2 weeks to find him and get them back." Dingo said. "Well that's just great, we have to travel halfway across Alaska, and find them in just two weeks?" Balto said. "I know, we need to move as quickly as possible to get there. We'll encounter snowstorms, thunderstorms, hail, other wild animals, and mountains. We had better prepare for our long perilous journey, it'll be a tough one."

" _And that's why, we do anything to stay alive….."_

 _To be continued in Dingo's Tale III: For the Love of Family….._


End file.
